El show debe continuar, Malfoy
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. La tristeza es palpable en aquél Hogwarts deprimente. Y aún así, el joven Malfoy solo se limita a mirar a aquella pelinegra de orbes esmeraldas que sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado.


**Summary:** La guerra ha terminado. La tristeza es palpable en aquél Hogwarts deprimente. Y aún así, el joven Malfoy solo se limita a mirar a aquella pelinegra de orbes esmeraldas que sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Disclaimer:** Bendita sea la Rowling que nos dio este maravilloso mundo. ¡Aleluya!

Inspirado en la canción: **Show must go on** de Queen. Mi primer Astoria&Draco. O un intento de ello. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El show debe continuar, Malfoy.<strong>

Por GabyPotterHRLJ

* * *

><p>Destrucción. Eso era lo único que el rubio platino lograba observar. Aquella guerra había dejado más de un lugar derrumbado, más de una familia herida y él, ¡Maldita sea! Había colaborado para provocarlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Era así. Pero su orgullo no permitía que lo demostrará. Porque era un Malfoy, porque los Malfoy no se doblegan. Porque no agachaban la cabeza hacía los <em>inferiores, <em>aunque no quedará más que hacer.

La guerra había culminado y ahora todo lo que quedaba alrededor era miseria. Todo lo que podían observar aquellos impactantes orbes grises era desdicha. Porque hasta el bando _ganador _sufría unas perdidas, que en el fondo, él sabía que no eran necesarias. Pero, la vida está llena de errores, debía aprender a afrentarlos. Debía aprender a aceptarlos y eso, para el joven Malfoy, era demasiado difícil.

Pero, no importaba. No. Realmente no. Porque, a pesar que lo había perdido todo. A pesar de que, quizás, fuera a Azkaban por varios años, eso no le importaba. Draco solo podía tener la mirada clavada en aquella cabellera oscura como la noche, mientras Narcisa le decía cualquier cosa que luego se arrepentiría de no haber escuchado. Era primera vez que veía a aquella pelinegra de grandes ojos esmeralda, pero no había podido evitar su gran curiosidad. Aquella pelinegra sonreía, riendo de algo que algunos de sus amigos le decía. Pero, curiosamente, no era una risa cruel o referente a todo lo que pasaba. No, ella reía sinceramente. Tanto, que Draco llevaba minutos observándola con extrañeza y aún no daba con su nombre.

- Draco, cielo, ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Narcisa, cansada de que su hijo no le prestará atención. Su voz era paciente, pero su semblante indicaba que estaba a poco de llegar a su límite. El chico volvió la mirada, distraído y asintió.

- Sí, madre. – se excusó con una sonrisa ladina, casi imperceptible, antes de volver su mirada a donde antes se encontraba la pelinegra. No la encontró, se había movido. Se semblante se desencajó de disgusto por unos escasos momentos, pero Draco, siendo consciente de lo estúpida que era su reacción, volvió a ponerse rígido y decidió escuchar a su madre nuevamente. – ¿Decías, madre? – preguntó el joven, cortésmente. Antes de que su madre pudiera continuar con un discurso que lo aburría en sobremanera, se acercó una hermosa rubia hasta la posición de ambos. Y con la rubia, estaba la pelinegra de orbes esmeraldas.

- Draco. – llamó Daphne Greengrass. Narcisa sonrió, intentando simular su disgusto ante una nueva interrupción y Draco simplemente sonrió con desdén. Daphne era una buena compañera de clases. Quizás, una buena conocida o una simple amiga, pero era agradable. Según entendía, no se había involucrado en la guerra y eso, en alguna parte de su frío corazón, le aliviaba. – Quiero presentar a mi hermana menor, Astoria. – comentó la chica tomando a la pelinegra de uno de sus hombros y acercándola a Draco. Astoria sonrió ampliamente.

- Un placer, Sra. Malfoy – se presentó la joven con educación. La señora asintió, sonriendo, antes de volverse e irse con su esposo enojada. Daphne y la pequeña Astoria observaron a Draco con curiosidad, pero él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Astoria. Podía ser mejor. – comentó el rubio con orgullo. Daphne solo rió y Astoria se enteraría luego que esa era la forma del rubio para demostrar que le habías caído bien. He allí la clave. _Se enteraría luego._

- ¿Podía ser mejor? Disculpa, pero Astoria es un nombre hermoso. Es original, único y elegante. – sonrió la chica orgullosa de su nombre. Draco solo asintió sin ganas de discutir con aquella chica. – Draco, ¿No? – preguntó. Él se limitó a asentir. Daphne observó a lo lejos como Theodore ayudaba a Blaise con algunas cosas y decidió ir en su ayuda, dejando a una Astoria algo disgustada con el Príncipe de las Serpientes. – Dime, Draco, ¿Realmente eres tan bruto como para pensar que todos se creen tu semblante de _no sufro, soy de hierro _o es que realmente te sientes muy culpable para querer sufrir todo el día? – preguntó la pelinegra como quién pregunta la hora.

Draco se quedó totalmente desarmado. No sabía porque estaba más sorprendido. Porque la chica se atrevió a llamarle bruto, a _él _o porque pudo descifrarlo tan rápidamente. Es que, ¿La guerra lo dejo realmente tan transparente ante los demás? Unos segundos duró su sorpresa. La sonrisa brillante y esplendida de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él sonrió con veneno, tal cual la serpiente que era.

-¿Y tú? ¿Piensas que todos se creen tu sonrisa? ¿No ves el sufrimiento, la miseria, la desdicha a tu alrededor? ¡Vamos, niña! Todos se dan cuenta que estás sufriendo. Seguramente, muchos de tus amigos han muerto. Quizás, estuviste presente en muchas de sus muertes y no hiciste nada, aunque realmente no me importa la razón. Entonces, ¿Eres tan ingenua para creer que nadie te juzga o realmente no tienes corazón? – las palabras salieron de sus labios como puñaladas, pronunciando por primera vez en el día más de dos fonemas por frase. Y aunque lo que Draco dijo, a Astoria le dolió, ella siguió sonriendo.

- No sé porque te digo esto, Malfoy, pero sí. Presencie muchas muertes hoy. Una de ellas fue la de mi novio desde hace dos años. Y, ¿Sabes que me dijo ésta mañana en la sala común antes de que todo comenzará? Que el show debe continuar. Lo sabes, Malfoy. Perdiste, pero no porque Voldemort éste muerto. No. Eso ni te interesa. Perdiste porque eres un niño de papi al cual lo único que le importa es su propio beneficio. Y sí, quizás sea ingenua. Tal vez, no tengo corazón, pero, ¿Y qué? Por lo menos sigo sonriendo y no tengo cara de estreñida, que por cierto, te queda pésima. – la chica le guiño el ojo con ligera diversión y con aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado al rubio, se fue en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermana, dando por finalizada la conversación.

_Una loca. _Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando observó a la pelinegra alejarse. _Otra loca como Lunática Lovegood. _No podía negar que era guapa y que seguramente, si no estuvieran en situación de guerra y ella no tuviera aquella personalidad tan estresante para el rubio, tan entrometida, entonces la hubiese metido en su cama. Pero estaba loca. O por lo menos para él lo estaba. La observó sonreír con su hermana y él sonrió.

Vale, era una loca. Pero quizás y solo quizás, tenía razón. Total, al fin y al cabo, _el show debe continuar._


End file.
